Cancerous Pukie Birth
Cancerous Pukie/Birth '''is when some cancerous [[Pukies|Pukies]] is born in the most disgusting way possible. Pookshits can be born in two different cringy ways. Some will be in '''Eggs, and they will hatch but they can talk sometimes and they do not know about real life eggs (lol). The other kind of birth, which is even more autistic, is when the cancer grows inside the mumu's cunt, then they THINK are born like the way humans are but not really. Pookshits who are 'born' this horrible way are called Top-Cancer Pookies/Tummy Cancers. Or "Tummy Pukies" for fucking retarded "Pukie Praisers". Many cancerous beings like them have been killed and raped. About "Birth" Bad Things: * As always, Tummy Cancers have to surgically removed by a doctor since the mother cannot give birth to a cancer and then dies. But since no doctors and everyone don't fucking cares about Tummies, the mother dies along her cancerous Tummy by being tortured to death. * The cringe is too much and enormous to withstand, so most mumus dies. That explain why Pookies doesn't have mumus: they are so much cancerous they '''kill' their own mumus''. * The mother will feel serious pain if the Tummy needs to be surgically removed, which the mother won't get any help. If yes (rarely), she will also need to be bedridden for a few weeks. * The mother will experience about eight hours (10 Club Penguin hours) of enormous cringy ''''pain'. It is rare to those who survive. * You can easily get ''banned'' for birth since it is innapropriate, '''SO DON'T DO IT!. Good Things: * Since it is you 'child' but not really, your Tummy Cancer will obey any actions told and will be able to torture, beat, kill your Pookshit with ease since he won't flee (the Pookshit will '''ALWAYS' obey''). * You will be the Pukie's 'true mother' (cancerous) but guess what: the Pookshit will have higher chances to stay with you and not run away for drama, so beat the fuck out of this idiot! * Since you will have "a lot in common" with your Pukie, the Pookie will claim to have your genes of you but it's inaccurate since they aren't your child: they are cancers so no child is cancer. But who cares just throw that retarded cunt to dogs and wolves. Other Types Of Cancerous Births Pukies aren't the only one to be given birth to (fuck). Although it is not really common, you can sometimes see some motherfucking Uppies, Kitties, and many other animals doing cancerous birth. This usually might occur through an egg though, which is very rare. When the animal is born it will be ready to be adopted and live with another family, but most of the time they will live with their own family in The Forest to be eaten by TRUE animals forest. What to do with your Newborn Shit: * Pookshits will use the color red or peach (rare) after birth due to enormous cancer, and he/she will need to be beated, raped, and killed. * You can call the PCD to get that faggot shit newborn, they will test for tortures! * The chances are way higher that your Tummy will obey you, so you can torture it at your maximum since it will be the first time he will experience torture! * Remember that Tummies are the most cringiest and cancerous type of Pookies to ever exist: they break a CP rule: NO SEX LANGUAGE! So kill them at any cost! They are innapropriate and needs to fucking die! Category:Cancer People